


The Tower In The Rain

by CopperDragon8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on discord chats, Dungeons and Dragon-ish, Other, Tried my hand at genuine romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDragon8/pseuds/CopperDragon8
Summary: As the war against Daemons rages on, two soldiers fall in love.





	The Tower In The Rain

The war has gone on for two years, the Imperial Empire against the Twelve Circles of Daemons. It has covered a vast land, virtually the entire region, but as time wore on, the war seemed to shrink. And so Bretel finds themselves stationed at the Imperial Tower in the Rainy Land, always patrolling the top of the tower where the big windows are. Even with the constant heavy rain, their eyes see almost anything. Despite the value the recruiting officer placed upon the lookout position, Bretel finds themselves often working a thankless job.

 

-:-

 

Bretel will admit that they are quick to tears, and they will also firmly admit that they have never been a fan of combat. Verbal or otherwise. Whenever a fight has occurred, they have a tendency to withdraw into themselves like a sort of turtle.

It is likely for this reason that the other soldiers at the tower treat them like a sort of circus animal.

Every two days or so some sort of nasty trick is played on them, a dead beetle in their stew or two of the more razor-tongued guards wearing them down with whithering remarks and placing bets as to how long they will cry.

Whenever they find themselves in this situation, they hurry to the third floor, where Artemis the Bookkeeper lets them hide out in a hidden section behind one of the vast bookshelves, all while muttering to himself about how stupid some guards can be.

One day, while patrolling, Bretel spots a chariot approaching the tower through the rain. They are about to raise the alarm, until they look closer and see the Imperial insignia embossed into the chariot's heavy metal sides.

 

-:-

 

Out of the chariot comes Hival the Unerring Edge. The one and only tiefling citizen of the entire Imperial Empire. Infamous for both his unmatched swordsmanship and his absolute hopelessness at grasping social norms. As always, he is accompanied by Gner the Sneak, an old grandmother among the Ratfolk.

Hival apparently considers hand-shaking "grabbing someone by the wrist and shaking their hand around like a trophy". Nearly every guard bites their tongue, even Bretel, nobody wants to laugh at the half-demon.

He nods at the old Captain, who happily reports that no daemons have been spotted.

 

-:-

 

Hival's decision to stay at the Tower is not a popular one among the guards. Even though they know his strength is more than enough to defend the Tower from any Daemon force that attacks them.

Even then, the guard's fear of the Unerring Edge is palpable. Behind close doors rumors are spoken, many begin hiding their "valuables" beneath their beds in their strongboxes.

Bretel is in a way happy that Hival is here, less attention is payed to them.

Or so they thought, as the next night at dinner several dead spiders are placed in their tea. The guard who was responsible makes themselves known by laughing uproariously. The laughter halts abruptly when Hival's tankard collides with said guard's face and sends him to the ground. The dinner is ended and the guards are dismissed.

The next day, Hival gives a very aggressive sounding speech to the entire tower staff about "Respecting your fellow Imperials" that lasts roughly two hours. Next to Bretel, Artemis nods and expresses happiness that some of this is being said.

 

-:-

 

Bretel finds a friend in Gner the Sneak. She is an old warrior who has seen many a strange occurrence. However, she notes with exasperation that no other task is as tough as teaching Hival about how to function socially.

Bretel doesn't know what they're thinking when they say that they can help.

And so after yet another day of tricks and tears. They find themselves in the library again, with Hival sitting across from them. He tilts his head and inquires why they're crying. Bretel simply says that some of the guards like to play tricks on them. Having to recite all this brings another round of tears.

It is around then that Hival puts his arms around them.

Bretel blinks. "You...what are you doing?"

"I am trying 'hugging'. Gner told me this helps when people's eyes do the water thing."

There is a pause.

Bretel adjusts his arms a bit. "There. That's how you hug someone."

 

-:-

 

'Teaching Hival Social Cues' very quickly becomes a bright spot in Bretel's life for several reasons. For one, even their regular bullies refuse to be within ten spears of them, out of fear of Hival showing up whenever they play a trick.

He grasps the art of the Tea Party well enough. His posture is odd, but he pours tea quite delicately and even Artemis praises his tea brewing as they put a small bowl of rolls on the table to go with the tea. (Well away from the bookshelves, naturally)

'Formal Wear' is where they hit a snag.

Bretel sighs. "Hival, that is a ballgown."

"But it is comfortable. It emphasizes my form, I can see why it is considered enticing to people."

Gner stares blankly. Artemis puts his chin in his hand and looks Hival up and down.

"But it is for women."

There is a very long pause

Hival offers a curt nod. "Allow me a moment, I will change." With that, he walks out briskly.

And for the first time in a while, Bretel falls down and laughs.

 

-:-

 

Hival knows the people in this place (apart from a select few) fear him. He is used to it.

One day Bretel asks him a question that stills him. "Did your parents not teach you how to act formally?"

Hival thinks back to raised voices and being struck with heavy wooden rods. The scar below his ribs aches. "No. They taught me to fight instead."

Bretel sees him idly running his fingers along a scar on the back of his hand. Before they ask, Hival asks them a question. "Why do they treat you so horribly?"

They think and think again before answering. "I feel like...they think something's wrong with me."

Hival snorts. "Stupid. Nothing's wrong with you. Your eyes are sharp, you're more useful in this tower than any of those mediocre archers."

That night, they feel happy as they go to sleep.

 

-:-

 

Weeks have passed. The war has turned in the favor of the Imperials.

A messenger from Commander Violet arrives, instructing Hival to remain at the Tower.

Artemis offers a small smile, happy that his new friend will not be leaving anytime soon. Bretel is also happy that their new friend is remaining (they're covering Table Manners next). But later that day, Bretel slips on something in the hallway and lands in a barrel of what smells like thin paint, and the guards laughter is back.

It's like everything has been undone. They shed their painted clothes, change, and hide in the hidden section in the library. After half an hour, they hear voices outside. Hival's cutting angry voice mixing with the elderly voice of the captain.

"These guards are locked in this tower all day. They need an outlet of sorts."

Something is thrown across the room. Probably a book, because they hear Artemis grumble. "You and your guards are mediocre excuses for imperial knights! You do not deserve your badge if you spit upon your fellows!"

"L-Lord Hival, do you wish for your guards to have no outlets?"

"I wish for my guards to be better than this! GET OUT!!"

 

-:-

 

Several chariots arrive and leave with new guards. Many of the old are taken away.

Hival instructs the new guard in the ways of the tower efficiently and firmly. Bretel notes that he has paid attention during their "classes". Even Gner takes him a bit more seriously now.

Not a fortnight later, the war is won in the Imperials favor. A feast is held in the tower.

Hival is dressed in 'proper' formal clothes, notes the people around him. Atemu the Flame is broiling chickens for the hungry guards, Thric-Silah is singing what sounds like a Draconic sea shanty, Marie the Delicate is showing a small group how her sword is still encrusted with Daemon blood.

They aren't there.

Hival stands, and Artemis whispers; "Top of the tower."

He walks up the large spiral staircase, it feels odd without any other guards in the top of the tower. The rain pitter-patters against the roof and the windows. At last, he sees Bretel standing by one of the large windows one an overturned box.

He picks up a second box and sits next to them.

They look over at him. "You look good in that."

He sighs. "I felt better in the dress."

A pause.

Bretel leans their head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

He stiffens, then relaxes when he reminds himself is Bretel. "Whatever for?"

They move closer to him. They are quite warm compared to the tower's cold air. "You helped me so much...I..." Tears once again begin to flow.

Hival has learned to hug properly, they are happy to note. "No proper guard should treat their fellows like that. I...I won't see anyone treat you like that again..."

By now both of them have their arms around each other. "I'll continue to teach you. You'll protect me. Shall we call it even, Hival?"

A long pause.

A small smile graces Hival's usually steely face. "It would be my honor, Bretel."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a rather unpleasant period of self-examination. I think it's pretty nice, despite what I was going through.


End file.
